Devil May Cry
by neah20
Summary: Loki esperaba que su entrada fuera magnifica en ese evento en Stuttgart, esperaba ver el terror de su presencia y ser recibido como se merece, aunque no contó que también se encontrara con cierto grupo, que logro quitarle su presentación... los vengadores no esperaban no ser de tanta utilidad en ese arresto, mucho menos que solo se necesito a uno para lograrlo. Unico Capitulo.


No tengo derechos sobre Devil May Cry ni mucho menos con Avengers, solo la historia… mas no la trama. Este es un único capitulo….

1.- Devil May Cry

Loki miraba la gran fiesta desde las escaleras, aquella sería una gran puesta en escena para que todo mortal presencie su acto de poder… su grandeza que su padre se negó a conocer, no estaría más en la sombra… no había hermano que lo sofocara con sus idioteces.

Comenzó a descender los escalones, ondeando ese bastón que cubría la verdadera forma de este, la música suave llenaba el salón con miles de invitados vestidos para una ocasión formal, ignorantes de la amenaza que bajaba con un traje sastre y un abrigo que coincidía con su cabello oscuro y ojos maliciosos… su sonrisa arrogante adornando su gesto, sin ningún remordimiento y con facilidad sometió a dos guardias sin siquiera borrar su grandeza,

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar mientras se abría paso por aquel gran salón adornado con la más exquisita sutileza que el mismo evento exigía, su sonrisa solo se amplió más… yendo con rapidez hasta su objetivo, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo para sorpresa del mortal, así como posicionándolo en la mesa de mármol que estaba ubicada en el centro… saco el artefacto necesario, clavándolo en el ojo de la víctima.

Más jadeos de impresión, sentía el dolor del anciano que descansaba en la mesa, contorsionándose mientras el objeto sacaba una impresión de su ojo necesario para obtener cierto material… Loki en ningún momento abandono la vista de su alrededor, disfrutando el miedo que veía en cada invitado… incapaces de hacer nada, cobardes viendo como alguien moría bajo su mano.

-Querido… creo que estas arruinando el evento- una voz femenina con condescendencia se dirigió a él, justo para sentir una mano empujándolo fuera de la víctima.

-Cómo te atreves a retarme… yo que vengo aquí con un propósito- gruño Loki al saberse que le habían quitado el momento culmine de ese evento, ahí enfrente se encontraba una mujer exuberante con su cabello dorado peinado hacia atrás liberando su rostro fino de casi cualquiera de ellos, un vestido de gala color negro con un pronunciado escote que solo la hacía sobresalir por sobre todas las bellezas… pero eso no le importaba al Asgardiano, ella era simple basura a someter y aplastar por su osadía.

-Y yo que creía que esto sería aburrido- otra fémina se abrió paso, para verificar la condición del que todavía estaba tendido en la mesa, su cabello corto de color negro y unos ojos de colores diferentes, su vestido de gala entre negro y rojo con otro escote pronunciado –puedes hacerte cargo del sujeto… Trish- dijo ausente.

-Por supuesto… aunque te aseguro que me deberás una- acepto la rubia con un dejo de molestia por ser ordenada, la otra solo volteo los ojos en claro fastidio… al parecer el dúo no se llevaba muy bien.

Esto solo aumento el rencor de Loki, como es que alguien no le toma la atención que se merecía –Yo soy Loki de Asgard… - se señaló al cambiar su traje por aquel de batalla junto con su casco dorado, su bastón mostraba su brillo peculiar abandonando su disfraz por completo.

-Mucho gusto…- dijo la rubia con un tono aburrido, dando pasos enfrente mientras su compañera comenzaba a mover al herido junto con toda la gente que se había quedado paralizada del terror –ahora querido… puedes marcharte por la buena… o por la mala- sonrió de medio lado, para nada impresionada por el acto "mágico" que presencio.

-Te enseñare que estoy por encima de todos- gruño el dios con suma cólera aumentada por esa actitud que él no merecía, tomo su báculo con fuerza, con un paso seguro para enfrentar a la mujer en un golpe fuerte y certero, después de todo.. De los dos hijos de Odín, Loki era el que no se detenía por condición de género.

Pero la mujer había saltado para evitar el golpe superando la altura del Asgardiano, se apoyó en los hombros del atacante solo para agarrarlo con fuerza y al aterrizar, azotarlo contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo –por la difícil será- dijo con un guiño al ver el rostro impresionado de su contrincante, salto hacia atrás para evitar un rayo que nació desde el báculo.

Loki se puso de pie con dificultad, viendo el pequeño cráter que se formó por ese ataque… en Midgard se suponía que nadie estaba a su nivel, mucho menos una mujerzuela que lo miraba con un brillo divertido entre su rostro inexpresivo –has declarado tu muerte… mortal- gruño en amenaza.

Trish se encogió de hombros, arrancándose ese vestido de gala para mostrar un traje más propio de batalla, un corcel negro que resaltaba su figura, pantalones de cuero con botas de tacón del mismo color –vamos querido… - incito al convocar un arma que la superaba en tamaño entre neblina negra, tenía un filo que abarcaba la longitud del objeto y parecía pesado para alguien como ella –que este baile está lejos de terminal- dijo con confianza y reto.

El dios de la travesura tuvo que aceptar que algo no estaba bien con esa mujer, sintió que no era del todo normal… pero su propia arrogancia lo cegó, enfrascándose en una pelea con alguien que consideraba inferior… alguien que merecía su dominio.

XXXXX

Steve se sentía desesperado, no sabía que esperar de un declarado dios nórdico que claramente no tenía buenas intenciones, tomo su escudo con confianza y en esa noche que claramente era el inicio de algo mayor… se abrió paso entre las calles de Stuttgart para enfrentarse con valor a lo que fuera su enemigo a enfrentar.

Pero su desconcierto solo aumento cuando solo vio patrullas estacionadas sitiando el edificio donde el sabia estaba llevándose a cabo el evento que Loki interrumpió… los policías estaban parados como tratando de superar algo que vieron y más allá de ellos, justo al cruzar la calle vio una figura que se alzaba sobre otra.

El capitán se acercó para inspeccionar, despertando de su ensoñación a varios guardias que no actuaron a tiempo para detener a ese nuevo individuo de entrar a una escena del crimen o acto terrorista.

Pero Rogers analizaba la escena al acercarse con cuidado a pesar de sus pasos confiados, miro a su alrededor para tratar de atrapar alguna otra anomalía, pero solo había una… la estela de desastre que iba de dirección de la puerta del edificio hasta donde el dúo seguía sin moverse, algo con gran fuerza fue lanzado y aterrizado justo en el concreto del humilde parque.

-Romanoff estas presenciando lo que yo- pidió a su auricular, entre más se acercaba más extraña era la situación.

Era una mujer la que estaba de pie, clavando en el piso con su pie a lo que conoció como Loki, que parecía furioso por las miradas de muerte que lanzaba… se veía herido y golpeado, Steve sacudió su cabeza, por lo que había pensado, esto iba a ser una pelea difícil con ese "extranjero" pero la fémina (que tuvo que abstenerse de mirar mucho tiempo a causa de su ropa bastante comprometedora) parecía en la misma condición… pero ajena a cualquier molestia, como si la sangre que pintaba algunas zonas fueran solo adorno.

Natasha que sobrevolaba el área tenía un gesto grave al ver por la ventanilla –Creo que si capitán- aseguro con seriedad al responder después de un rato aquella pregunta, marcando de inmediato a Fury y mandándole imágenes de la situación actual.

-Una mortal como tu… - escupió Loki desde el suelo, ajeno a la escena que estaban dando… él quería ser el centro de atención, pero no de esta forma tan patética… mientras sentía ese dominio que ejercía esa mujer con un solo pie.

Trish sonrió arrogante, clavando más su bota en aquel pecho… pero fue sorprendida cuando este sonrió enigmáticamente, dando un puñetazo en su pie justo la fuerza para que sonara el crujir de sus huesos y quitársela de encima, poniéndose de pie, rápidamente escaneando la zona para ubicar su bastón que estaba a unos cuantos metros… Loki iba a golpear de nuevo a aquella mujer, que parecía dolorida pero algo lo golpeo en la cabeza quitando las intenciones.

-Ríndete Loki- indico el capitán al momento en que el escudo regresaba a su dueño después de chocar en otros puntos para su retorno, su mirada seria traspasaba la máscara encontrando el momento justo para entrar en acción.

-El soldado fuera de tiempo- siseo burlón Loki, un gesto amenazante crecía aunque una mirada cautelosa siempre a la fémina que parecía probar el apoyo en el pie dañado… como si este ya se hubiera curado.

El Capitán se mantuvo imperturbable por la ofensa, acercándose a la rubia –se encuentra bien, señorita- pregunto servicial a la extraña que fue capaz de pelear con un Asgardiano sola, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza en afirmación.

-Gracias por la ayuda… guapo- aseguro Trish con un guiño, sabiendo que la curación ya estaba surtiendo efecto en la extremidad dañada ignorando la incomodidad que provoco la acción en el salvador.

-Creen que pueden detenerme…- dijo Loki en arrogancia, alzando la barbilla para dar más credibilidad a su discurso –un soldado y una mujerzuela- siseo, apretando sus puños y dando la mejor mirada de muerte que ni siquiera Thor se había ganado.

-Querido… más respeto- la rubia negó con el dedo índice, siempre con su voz calmada como si esta situación era de las más suaves que había atravesado durante su vida (y si lo era). Puso una mano en su cadera, manteniendo ese porte intimidador y a la vez llamativo.

A su lado el severo Capitán, que se mostraba a la altura de la situación manteniendo su mirada fija en su criminal y saltar cuando fuera necesario.

El Asgardiano apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, lanzándose hacia su báculo pero este fue arrebatado por la rubia que rodo fuera de su alcance, deteniéndose y apoyándose en su rodilla… lanzando un beso al aire con aires de confianza… Loki se puso de pie, esquivando el escudo pero no fue tan rápido como para evitar un golpe en su mandíbula que lo mando de nuevo al suelo por parte del soldado.

- _Loki entrégate_ \- una voz ordeno desde el aire, apuntando sus propias armas al caído dios que se limpiaba el labio y daba un gesto oscuro a su alrededor.

La rubia y el capitán ahora marcando al dios que se paraba con su mirada intimidante, no dejándose dominar por aquellos mortales con aires justicieros –en verdad creen que esto es lo correcto… ustedes que necesitan ser dominados… - inicio su dialogo, mirándolo como si fueran inferiores a pesar que las heridas hechas por la fémina –la libertad es algo que no se merecen… una ilusión pasajera… yo les doy una salida para eso… el dominio es su verdad- abrió sus brazos para dar énfasis, a su espalda los policías que seguían vigilando dudosos de entrar en acción aunque el llamado de los superiores les indico mantenerse a raya.

-Creo que debo desistir de tu buena voluntad- chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación la mujer, cruzándose de brazos observando con curiosidad el báculo.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en el altavoz del jet impidiendo la réplica del dios de las travesuras, un hombre envuelto en acero rojo y dorado aterrizaba con gracia –que me he perdido- replico a través de su traje, admirando la situación actual.

-Stark- saludo el capitán secamente al abrirle el paso al hombre de acero.

-Capitán…- respondió condescendiente –y quien es la princesa guerrera- señalo a la rubia que sonrió ante la referencia, aunque Steve miro confundido.

-Trish- guiño un ojo la rubia golpeando en su mano el bastón arrebatado de Loki, lanzándoselo al capitán que lo tomo con rapidez, mientras el jet aterrizaba con dificultad en medio del parque –creo que ya no soy necesaria aquí… fue un gusto…- se abrió paso, contoneándose indiferente al chiflido de Stark y una mirada de advertencia del Capitán para que se comportara.

-Pepper debería vestirse así- susurro para sí mismo el millonario, asegurándose de convencer a su novia para un cambio de guardarropa, aunque solo lo usara para el… Steve suspiro por el comportamiento de su colega que aunque la rubia fuera fuerte, seguía siendo una dama.

–Gracias por la fiesta- se despidió de Loki que había optado por levantar sus manos en rendición mientras era sometido por parte de los hombres que se quedaban y poniendo el bastón en la seguridad de una maleta para ser trasladado.

-ALTO- Natasha grito para evitar la retirada de la rubia, que solo miro por encima de su hombro esperando alguna buena excusa para no irse… la pelirroja se posiciono un poco más cerca, evitando la mirada sospechosa de Stark (que había retirado su máscara) y dudosa del capitán que traía a un Loki arrogante y curioso –Tengo ordenes de llevarla con nosotros- ordeno con aplomo.

Trish arqueo la ceja sin voltearse por completo –lo siento querida… tengo mejores cosas que hacer- volvió a iniciar su retirada de manera lenta con el resonar de sus tacones con la piedra, pero solo había dado unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió una pistola señalando su espalda, un suspiro se escapó por parte de la rubia –supongo que no acepta negativas-

-Que haces Romanoff- cuestiono Steve extrañado por la acción de su compañera, estaba señalando a alguien que ayudo a someter a un dios por si sola… para él, este no era la forma de agradecimiento que se merecía.

-No es una opción… son ordenes- gruño amenazante Natasha pasando por alto al capitán que se tensó ante la rudeza de la pelirroja, pero su sentido de alerta se activó en instantes, sintiendo ella misma una pistola señalándola en la cien.

-Nena, debes de bajar tu arma- un hombre había aparecido de la nada señalando a la viuda con una pistola color negro con grabados dorados –no quisiera dañar a alguien tan lindo- dijo burlista pero con un tono amenazante, la viuda negra se vio tragando grueso pero no retirando su posición.

-Qué diablos- Stark cubrió nuevamente su rostro ante la repentina aparición, dispuesto a señalar su mano con un propulsor pero otra arma del mismo individuo lo tenía señalado hacia su punto, solo el click del seguro le dijo que no iba a ser tan rápido como quisiera…. Congelándose en el acto a causa de su reciente descubrimiento, pues su instinto de preservación gritaba que este tipo era veloz y aunque no lo estuviera viendo sabía que pasaría dolor a pesar de que su traje se suponía que era antibalas.

-Exacto robotito- alardeo el recién llegado, dándole una mirada burlona al indignado millonario por la referencia bastante anticuada y desatinada con la cual lo relaciono.

-No soy un robotito… esto es un traje… un costoso traje- se señaló así mismo el ingeniero, no pudiéndose contener de defender su honor a este que parecía conocerlo… por dios, era famoso… pensó.

-Lo que digas- afirmo el extraño con un tono de que evidentemente lo estaba ignorando y que le valía poco las definiciones que quería, volviendo su vista a la pelirroja que seguía apuntando a la rubia… formando un aire tenso.

Steve formaba un plan de ataque para lanzar su escudo y desarmar al extraño pero sin comprometer a sus compañeros, este recién llegado debía aceptar tenía un toque intimidante, gabardina de cuero rojo, su mirada de acero color plateado al igual que un cabello blanco, su sonrisa arrogante que era verdadera… como un gesto ganado de años de enfrentamientos donde él era victorioso siempre… pero eso no lo iba a acobardarse, calculo su movimiento, antes de lanzar su arma una espada ya estaba dibujando su garganta.

-Un movimiento humano… y estarás muerto- aseguro una voz filosa a sus espaldas, lo único que alcanzo a ver por reojo eran los mismos rasgos del que estaba vestido de rojo, pero con un toque… ¿menos humano?

Loki no sabía que pensar, Midgard estaba demostrando estar lleno de personas peculiares… un sentido único venia de esos dos recién llegados, uno en rojo apuntando a la mujer pelirroja y al hombre de acero… el de azul señalando al soldado con la clara intención asesina a flote, una sonrisa dibujo el rostro del dios ante la rara situación.

-Siempre la intención de hacer amigos… eh Trish- dijo burlista el de rojo, pero aunque se escuchaba distraído la viuda negra estaba consciente que no había bajado su guardia, no había algún punto de ataque… estaba ante un verdadero asesino sin alguna debilidad o apertura en su postura.

-Que puedo decir… soy popular- se encogió de hombros la rubia, como si no estuviera preocupada por el arma señalando su espalda.

-Quienes son- pidió Steve tenso, buscando una manera de salir de esto, Loki iba a moverse pero un disparo lo hiso retroceder desechando la idea de posibles aliados por completo, borrando esa sonrisa suya… Stark vio con asombro como en segundos esa arma que lo apuntaba cambiaba de objetivos sin que el hombre volteara a ver, volviendo a su posición.

-Somos los que estamos ganando- contesto el de rojo con petulancia y bastante satisfecho por el gesto de claro fastidio del hombre vestido bastante patriótico para su gusto.

Un aplauso rompió toda tensión –Jugar limpio Natasha Romanoff…- la dicha pelirroja vio de reojo una mujer con un traje de dos piezas, un short corto y un saco de colores claros, donde se podía ver el escote pronunciado, una gran arma en su espalda, cabello oscuro tan corto en diferentes capaz y un cinturón de herramientas tanto en la cintura como en la pierna izquierda… pero no era conocida, por lo menos no para nombrarla tan directamente –dile a tu jefe que no es la forma de pedir las cosas…- advirtió con ironía –Dante y Vergil… bajen sus armas… - pidió con un tono aburrido.

Loki reconoció la mujer como la "otra" con la que se había topado en la fiesta, aquella que saco a su convaleciente objetivo de escena y evacuo a la multitud.

-Conoces a esta gente… Lady- dijo acusador el de rojo, guardando sus armas en su cinturón mostrando su ropa que era cuero entre café y rojo, mirando a su alrededor con un aire aburrido como alguien que esperaba más acción pero le negaron jugar –Vergil… guarda tus armas… vas a asustar a estrellita- sonrió arrogante al capitán que lanzo una mirada molesta por el apodo, aunque un resoplido divertido vino de Stark a pesar de que hasta hace poco estaba siendo apuntado por un arma de fuego de dicho bromista.

-Como quieras- Vergil bajo su katana bastante indiferente mientras el rubio al que sometía se tocaba la garganta con insistencia ante la sensación del filo tan cercanamente, hasta ese momento el capitán se dio cuenta al dirigir miradas al dúo peligroso de recién llegados… eran gemelos, con diferentes peinados y vestimenta pero aun con claras igualdades… ambos peligrosos.

Pero aun Natasha estaba con su arma desenfundada hacia la rubia, la viuda negra estaba segura por la actitud de los recién llegados que era lo de menos… como si estuvieran considerando que su amiga no corría peligro, que era su propia decisión que aun la siguiera apuntando con su pistola… esto solo daño su orgullo de asesina, encrudeciendo su mirada mientras la atmosfera era tensa para el grupo recién reunido de los vengadores.

Lady sonrió divertida, negando ante el juego de Trish por seguir siendo apuntada por un arma, luego se dirigió hacia Dante aunque antes saludo con una mirada de reconocimiento a los hombres tanto de metal, como el soldado y el curioso dios –no los conozco… pero su organización cuyo nombre no recuerdo…- puntualizo al cruzarse de brazos para tener una mejor vista de la escena, era consciente que estaban siendo observados por cámaras –ha tratado de contactarnos muchas veces- se encogió de hombros, siendo algo de poco interés.

Tony estaba ahora pensando que probablemente también un conjunto de ropa de la recién llegada sería muy sexy en Pepper…. Por su parte Steve estaba poniendo en duda la decencia de esta época con vestimentas tan reveladora por aquellas mujeres, que debía aceptar eran hermosas… tenía que esforzarse por no ver de más, no había sido criado para eso.

-Oh… te refieres a los tipos que solo sirven para un calentamiento de rutina- aguijoneo juguetón el de rojo disfrutando de los ojos de intriga de estrellita (capitán) y robotito (iron man) –Pero déjenme decirles chicos… no cualquiera puede ir a meterse a mi casa como si fueran dueños- gruño, recordando a los agentes que trataron de inmovilizarlo sin siquiera decir el motivo "para ser llevado con su jefe" fue lo que recordó decir del único que tuvo la decencia de decir algo… pero una discusión o negociación no se hace con armas apuntándolo, así que rápidamente opto por no aceptar muchas de las invitaciones.

-Pero eso no es importante… ahora Trish deja de andar jugando- dijo Vergil con un tono aburrido, como si fuera algo sin importancia la temática o el ser objetivos de una organización gubernamental, aunque para alguien como él, era lo de menos.

-No se mueva… tengo ordenes…- Natasha se vio silenciada cuando la rubia ya estaba cerca de su rostro, con una sonrisa arrogante dando un golpe en su mano para hacerse del arma… iba a contratacar pero así como se había acercado… ahora estaba con su grupo, que compartían miradas crédulas como si eso fuera normal.

-Creo que esto fue mejor de lo planeado- indico la rubia al dar la espalda ajena al impacto que acaba de hacer por su velocidad de movimiento a los vengadores, Vergil fue detrás de ella ya que tomo esto como señal de que estaba bien el retirarse, aunque se había quedado más por etiqueta que por interés.

-Sigan con sus asuntos… nuestro negocio quedo truncado por su chico de negro- desestimo Lady, dando un guiño a Loki que sonrió arrogante (aunque su orgullo lastimado al haber prácticamente caído ante una mujer) observando como comenzaron a retirarse sin darle importancia a ninguno de los que abandonaban.

La viuda negra sintió la frustración de no llevar los objetivos a enfrentar a Fury, aunque sabia que el mismo jefe estaria gruñendo al presenciar por las camaras que no tenían probabilidades de someterlos sin comprometer su meta inicial... el tesseract era su prioridad y aquellos que eran vigilados como posibles amenazas o aliados se iban muy campantes... por ahora.

-ESPEREN… QUIENES SON USTEDES- el capitán ordeno como cualquier militar, no podía permitir tanto misterio… al parecer Shield tenía otros prospectos o amenazas vigiladas, fue lo que pudo juzgar... aunque cauteloso por la expresión o falta de ella en Natasha.

Por su parte Tony comenzaba a hurgar en documentación de ese equipo extraño mediante nombres y descripción facial que escaneo mientras todo eso se desarrollaba, pero por más que intentaba todo lo que hayo fueron documentos incompletos y misteriosos… aunque noto algunas fallas en el sistema cuando quiso ir más a fondo, uno de esos eran muy hábiles ocultando sus pasos hasta el punto cibernético pues solo lograba tomar algunos nombres… pero solo encontró un apellido, Sparda... un nombre bastante elegante, si le pedían su juicio aunque no lo aceptaria abiertamente.

Y Loki, bueno el buen señor de las travesuras estaba agradecido de que esos sujetos no estuvieran interesados en cualquier oferta dada por esos dolores de cabeza que eran los reclamados defensores de Midgard… aunque esto solo sirvió para darle a notar lo ignorante que era de ese reino.

-Ya que estrellita es el único con la decencia de pedirlo… dos veces- aseguro el de rojo de tono casual causando un bufido por el capitán por el recuerdo y el mote -Nosotros somos Devil May Cry- dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a los que abandonaban… pasando por los policías como si hubieran participado en cualquier evento público, ajenos al terror de algunos que expresaron al verlos pasar.

Steve sabía que esto solo desencadenaría más el interés de Shield, ahora estaba seguro… el mundo que creyó era extraño por su diferencia de tiempo, con su reciente despertar… probablemente era un mundo cuyo misterios iban más allá de las injusticias mundanas o visitantes de otras tierras.

-Bien estrellita... creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Tony ganándose una mirada de sumo desprecio por el capitaleta, sonriendo a lo grande por esa donación que hiso ese de rojo a su repertorio de motes para este.

Ambos grupos se separaron, por parte de uno se esperaba no volver a verlos... pero la organización de la iniciativa vengadores, era una historia complicada que tendrían que aprender en la marcha... pues nadie puede someter bajo ordenes a los hijos de Sparda, menos a sus aliados.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Único capítulo de este encuentro entre dos grandes equipos, donde se nota la diferencias en su actuar y de vestimenta.

Sé que avengers 1 ya pasó de moda, sobre todo con el 2 en cartelera… pero esta historia se me ocurrió y no merecía ser olvidada.

Neah20 fuera…


End file.
